


La differenza tra distanza e lontananza

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Tutti dicevano che durante la notte si sognassero i fatti salienti della giornata del proprio soulmate ma Nick non c'aveva mai creduto, o perlomeno aveva cercato di aggrapparsi alla speranza che chi diceva fossero solo un mucchio di cavolate avesse ragione. Non era che non gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un soulmate, l'avrebbe assolutamente adorato, avrebbe vissuto per un partner giusto per lui. Il problema di Nick era che non aveva mai fatto in vita sua dei sogni lunghi e chiaramente legati ad una persona specifica. Il che voleva dire o che il suo soulmate non era nato o che non esisteva, anche se la risposta più facile era che fossero solo trovate hippy.  
Aveva provato ad avere delle relazioni col passare degli anni ma nessuna aveva mai funzionato, finché non era stato tanto ferito da arrendersi al fatto che forse non ci potesse essere qualcuno giusto per lui.  
Tutto era cambiato una notte di primavera: era tornato nella sua stanza allo SHIELD stanco da morire ed era crollato subito addormentato, solo per sognare di qualcosa di morbido tra le mani e una strana sagoma biancastra. Non c'era niente di definito ma poteva sentire di essere distintamente felice. Era un sogno strano ma Nick al risveglio non ci fece troppo caso e tornò a lavorare come al solito senza più pensarci. Le cose iniziarono a farsi più strane col passare delle notti però: continuava a sognare quelle strane sensazioni, finché improvvisamente i sogni iniziarono a farsi più nitidi e vide che quel che lo rendeva felice non era altro che un coniglietto di peluche. Improvvisamente Nick si svegliò col viso rigato da una singola lacrima e il fiato corto a rendersi conto di star sognando davvero quel che aveva vissuto un'altra persona, per la precisione un neonato, a giudicare dall'immagine di sbarre al lettino e quanto erano piccole le manine che stringevano il pupazzetto. Nick cercò di capire chi potesse essere il suo soulmate, più felice di quanto sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegare dopo più di sessant'anni ad aspettarsi di non vivere mai quel momento. Giurò a se stesso che un giorno l'avrebbe trovato e l'avrebbe reso la persona più felice al mondo. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché con lui o lei potesse funzionare, perché il suo soulmate potesse non vederlo come un mostro come tutti gli altri.  
Da allora Nick non vide l'ora di andare a dormire quando staccava dal lavoro, rifugiandosi nei sogni e nella certezza che là fuori ci fosse qualcuno che un giorno l'avrebbe potuto amare.

Tutto cambiò quando nemmeno quattro anni dopo il suo soulmate iniziò a mostrargli in sogno che in casa sua non erano tutte rose e fiori ma che anzi suo padre era un violento. Nick si svegliò quella notte con un grido di rabbia, colpendo nel sonno così forte il comodino da ridurlo in pezzi. Preso dal sogno aveva cercato di colpire il padre del suo soulmate prima che quello osasse mettere le mani sul piccolo ma purtroppo era solo un sogno e Nick non aveva potuto farci nulla.  
Tornò a cercare di capire chi fosse il bambino, chi fossero i suoi genitori, come poterlo rintracciare e portar via da quella vita, e capì di avere la sua occasione tra le mani quando una mattina di gennaio il fratellino più grande del suo soulmate convinse il bambino ad uscire a giocare a palle di neve e Nick poté vedere sia il nome della strada che il numero di casa. Era stato solo un momento, mentre il bambino schivava una palla di neve, ma Nick non aveva aspettato altro da anni. Non appena si fu svegliato si scrisse ciò che aveva visto per provare ad incrociare i dati con bambini nati nel periodo in cui aveva iniziato ad avere i suoi sogni, provando a cercare per denunce di disturbo da parte di vicini o ricoveri di minori al pronto soccorso. Ci mise dei giorni a trovare una corrispondenza non sapendo bene dove si trovasse nel mondo, e un po' si odiò per la sua incapacità di correre a recuperare il bambino e trarlo in salvo dalla famiglia violenta in cui si ritrovava.  
Quando la sua segretaria entrò per dirgli che avevano il risultato che cercava Nick prese la giacca e il foglio che lei gli porgeva e non si fermò finché non fu salito su un quinjet che lo portasse dritto in Iowa a recuperare Clinton Francis Barton, cinque anni. Non c'erano precedenti legali di soulmate - molti nemmeno ancora credevano nella loro esistenza - che adottassero i propri soulmate minorenni ma questo non voleva dire che Nick si sarebbe fermato prima di sapere Clint in mani ben più sicure.  
Era stato tanto in ansia da non aver chiuso occhio per più di ventiquattro ore e per questo rimase molto sorpreso quando arrivando davanti alla casa del bambino - l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque - scoprì che c'era all'interno una qualche tipo di veglia funebre. Se avesse dormito o fatto controlli oltre al semplice indirizzo avrebbe visto già solo attraverso gli occhi di Clint che i genitori erano morti in un incidente d'auto. La vicina di casa rimase piuttosto spaventata dall'aspetto di Nick, benda e cicatrici sul viso, ma gli spiegò come erano successi i fatti e che i bambini sarebbero andati in orfanotrofio perché non c'erano parenti prossimi. Nick decise in quel momento stesso di fare in modo che non passassero nemmeno una notte in uno di quei posti, deciso a tirar fuori dal letto se necessario qualsiasi contatto potesse avere pur di far avere l'affidamento ad una famiglia a posto.  
Improvvisamente vide i due fratelli, seduti fianco a fianco su un divano, e avendo visto mille volte Barney seppe con assoluta certezza che il suo soulmate era il minuscolo bambino biondo che gli sedeva accanto. Provò ad avvicinarglisi con lo stomaco stretto, un po' temendo di fargli paura, e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. Non l'aveva mai visto in viso e sentì un moto d'affetto a vedere i suoi occhi azzurri esplorare il suo viso senza nessuna traccia di paura.  
"Andrà tutto bene. Andrete a stare con qualcuno che vi tratterà bene, ve lo prometto." Mormorò senza osare nemmeno accarezzargli i capelli, nemmeno per far stare giù un ciuffo che spuntava ribelle in cima alla sua testa.  
Barney lo guardò sospettoso in contrasto con lo sguardo curioso e un po' confuso che gli rivolgeva Clint, e gli chiese se era dei servizi sociali.  
Nick scosse la testa e cercò di mantenersi sul vago a proposito di quale posizione ricoprisse ma li rassicurò ancora, prima di andare a cercare un telefono per iniziare a chiamare persone che si occupassero della faccenda.  
Clint lo seguiva con lo sguardo in silenzio, senza osare rivolgergli la parola o fare domande ma con la netta sensazione di sapere chi fosse, di averlo già visto da qualche parte. Quando Nick tornò ad avvicinarglisi per chiedere ad entrambi se avevano mangiato Clint prese il coraggio a due mani e gli rivolse la parola per la prima volta.  
"Ti ho sognato." Lo informò.  
Barney sbuffò incredulo, già pronto a dire a Nick di lasciar perdere, che il fratello era piccolo, ma Nick si ritrovò a sorridere con affetto al piccolo, felice.  
"Ti ho sognato anche io." Annuì appena, contento di vedere il bambino rispondere vagamente al suo sorriso.

Clint si ritrovò insieme al fratello affidato ad una famiglia che era l'esatto opposto di quella dove erano cresciuti fino a quel momento: i genitori non urlavano - talvolta litigavano un po', ma Barney diceva che tutte le coppie lo facevano, e non sembrava mai essere la fine del mondo ma solo un modo per appianare le differenze d'opinione - ma non c'erano mai oggetti che volavano e non provavano mai nemmeno ad alzare le mani, né tra di loro né su Barney e Clint.  
Il bambino ebbe bisogno di un po' di tempo per abituarsi alle differenze, al fatto che non era la fine del mondo se non riusciva a mangiare tutto, che non era colpa sua se le cose andavano male a lavoro al padre. Improvvisamente lui e Barney avevano da mangiare in qualsiasi momento lo volessero ed il fratello non aveva più bisogno di insegnargli a bloccare i colpi del padre. Nei primi tempi Clint continuò a fare di tanto in tanto qualche incubo riguardante la sua vecchia vita oltre a quelli strani che riguardavano l'uomo che li aveva portati via dalla loro vecchia casa, ma col passare del tempo gli incubi cessarono e restarono solo i sogni strani.  
Nick gli aveva detto che lo poteva chiamare zio se voleva, e gli aveva dato il suo numero di telefono dicendo che poteva telefonargli in qualsiasi momento se le cose si mettevano male o se anche solo aveva voglia di parlare con un adulto che non avrebbe reagito male qualsiasi cosa succedesse. Clint non sapeva bene quale fosse il legame tra loro ma era confortante sapere che c'era qualcuno che si interessasse al suo benessere e un po' lo vedeva come un angelo custode, convinto fosse quella la motivazione per cui spesso sognava di lui. Alcuni dei sogni che riguardavano Nick erano così strani che Clint si convinse di avere una grande fantasia per poterli creare, come la volta che aveva visto dei grossi alieni bluastri pronti a fargli del male, o la volta che aveva visto qualcuno sparargli contro come nei film polizieschi in tv o persino gente usare la magia.

Fino alla notte in cui Clint si sentì inspiegabilmente più agitato del solito. C'erano ancora una volta gli alieni e lui li stava lottando, sentiva di dover proteggere qualcuno, anche se non sapeva chi, ma improvvisamente uno degli alieni aveva fatto qualcosa e Clint aveva sentito l'urlo di dolore di Nick e si era svegliato di soprassalto, gridando lui stesso con quanto fiato aveva in corpo.  
Barney e i nuovi genitori accorsero, preoccupati ma convinti si trattasse solo di un incubo, almeno finché Clint tra le lacrime non spiegò meglio il sogno e non ammise di aver sognato spesso di Nick - era certo si trattasse di lui - e vide i genitori guardarsi l'un l'altro sorpresi e finalmente smettere di insistere che doveva essere stato solo un incubo.  
Nonostante fosse notte fonda gli lasciarono chiamare Nick perché Clint potesse assicurarsi da sé che l'uomo stava bene. Il bambino quasi non respirò nel contare gli squilli del telefono, il corpo che tremava tutto al pensiero che potesse essere morto anche lui.  
"Sapevo avresti chiamato." Rispose la voce roca di Nick prima ancora di salutarlo.  
A Clint sfuggì un singhiozzo e strinse più forte il telefono. "Avevo paura fossi morto..." Ammise senza nemmeno accorgersi che le lacrime avevano ripreso a scendere sul suo viso.  
"No, ho la pellaccia dura." Cercò di scherzare Nick dall'altro capo della comunicazione.  
"Ti hanno fatto male?" Mormorò Clint.  
Temeva pensasse che fosse stupido e irrazionale, che gli dicesse anche lui che si era trattato solo di un sogno e non c'entrava niente con la realtà.  
"Sì." Ammise Nick con un piccolo sospiro. "Ma non è niente di letale. Mi rimetterò, vedrai."  
Clint annuì asciugandosi le lacrime con una mano. Non era ben sicuro di perché Nick fosse tanto gentile con lui da non arrabbiarsi se aveva telefonato nel mezzo della notte e anzi da volerlo rassicurare che si sarebbe rimesso, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di farglielo notare, un po' temendo smettesse di farlo.  
"Lo spero." Mormorò, osando lanciare uno sguardo alla nuova mamma. "Vorresti venire a cena da noi un giorno? Ho detto a mamma e papà del sogno e loro hanno detto che se vuoi puoi venire a cena un giorno. Per fare quattro chiacchiere."  
Nick tacque per un momento ma poi Clint lo sentì sospirare appena.  
"Sono arrabbiati?"  
"No, non mi sembra." Aggrottò la fronte Clint.  
"Tu vorresti che passassi a cena?"  
"A me farebbe piacere rivederti." Ammise annuendo anche se Nick non poteva vederlo.  
"Allora verrò quando mi sarà possibile." Promise l'uomo e Clint finalmente sorrise, rilassandosi perché se poteva andare da loro a cena allora voleva dire che davvero non stava troppo male.

Nick arrivò due settimane dopo e Clint subito gli prese la mano sinistra per controllarla e assicurarsi non si fosse davvero fatto niente, senza poter sapere che Nick portava ormai una protesi creata apposta per lui per imitare perfettamente il suo braccio vero. Se l'era fatto impiantare mentre dormiva, per essere sicuro che Clint non lo vedesse nei suoi sogni, e per quando si fu risvegliato sembrò che tutto fosse tornato a posto. Temeva che Clint avesse potuto comunque intuire quanto fosse stato male ad aver perso il braccio, ma fortunatamente il bambino non sembrava aver capito completamente a cosa fosse dovuto il disagio che provava, la sensazione di vuoto che non era riuscito a colmare. Fortunatamente i laboratori gli avevano dato la protesi entro le prime ventiquattro ore dall’incidente e Nick non dovette provare per la seconda volta in vita sua cosa fosse vivere senza più una parte di sé ben visibile agli altri.  
Nick non ebbe il cuore di dirgli come stavano le cose e cercò di distrarlo con i regali che aveva portato a lui e Barney, aspettando fossero impegnati a giocare per poter parlare da solo coi suoi genitori e ammettere che sì, lui e il piccolo erano soulmate. Gli chiese di non dirlo però al piccolo finché non fosse cresciuto, preoccupato di poter compromettere il rapporto che aveva con Clint. Voleva che si godesse l'infanzia senza sapere di essere probabilmente destinato a legarsi ad un uomo anche più vecchio di suo padre. Se un domani Clint avesse trovato qualcuno da amare forse Nick glielo avrebbe detto, o forse si sarebbe ritirato in disparte per lasciare fosse felice, o forse ancora gliel'avrebbe detto una volta che avesse raggiunto i diciotto anni, più passava il tempo e meno Nick ne era sicuro. Si era affezionato al bambino, ma lentamente aveva iniziato a nutrire sempre più dubbi mentre si chiedeva se non fosse sbagliato da parte sua cercare di tenere i rapporti al minimo con lui per non influenzarlo, o se d'altra parte sarebbe stato un predatore se avesse tentato di fare il contrario. Sperava che quando fosse arrivato il momento Clint avrebbe potuto volergli bene, ma aveva paura ciò non accadesse, che invece lo odiasse perché il suo soulmate non era altro che un vecchio soldato che passava la vita a lottare contro nemici pericolosi e non aveva la vita equilibrata che Clint si sarebbe meritato di condividere col proprio partner.  
Clint gli si avvicinò prima che se ne andasse via e lo prese per mano, cercando il suo sguardo.  
"Continuo a sognarti." Lo informò innocentemente.  
"Anche io continuo a sognarti." Abbozzò un sorriso.  
"Ho paura che ti faccia male." Sospirò il bambino. "Non voglio..."  
"È il lavoro che faccio." Strinse appena le labbra Nick. "Mi dispiace che devi sognarlo di notte."  
"Perché ci sogniamo?"  
Nick tacque a quella domanda, pensando che fosse troppo presto perché Clint venisse a sapere della vera ragione dietro quei sogni che facevano entrambi.  
"Te lo dirò quando sarai più grande, va bene?" Propose stringendo appena di più la manina di Clint.  
Il bambino sembrò valutare attentamente la cosa ma poi annuì solennemente, stringendo di più il pinguino di peluche che teneva sotto un braccio.  
"Mi piace tanto." Gli sorrise cambiando discorso.  
"Ne sono felice."  
"Perché anche tu non mi chiami se vuoi parlare? Tu fai mai sogni brutti?"  
"Li facevo." Strinse leggermente le labbra, ripensando a quando continuava a vedere quel che il padre biologico faceva a Clint. "Ma ora perlopiù le uniche cose brutte che vedo sono le cose che incontro a lavoro." Ammise.  
"È vero che vedi gli alieni?"  
"Anche troppi." Sbuffò un sorriso Nick, accarezzandogli le dita. "Ti spaventano?"  
"No, sono come nei film o nei cartoni animati, solo che in tv sembrano tutti molto più uguali rispetto a quelli che vedo in sogno."  
"Perché non hanno abbastanza fantasia." Scherzò Nick, felice di quei momenti in cui poteva parlare con lui e sentire che almeno Clint nel mondo non aveva paura di lui per la benda o per le cicatrici, che lo accettava così com'era e che pensava fosse qualcuno con cui fosse divertente parlare. "Ci sentiremo ancora." Promise.

Con l'adolescenza Clint iniziò ad essere sempre più certo di essere gay. Avrebbe voluto dirlo al fratello, ma Barney era partito per il servizio militare e Clint riteneva che dirlo al telefono fosse una pessima idea. E però sentiva il bisogno di saggiare il terreno con qualcuno che gli fosse amico prima di affrontare i genitori, un po' temendo potessero non prenderla bene. Dirlo a Nick fu una scelta quasi obbligata: una figura amica ma adulta che Clint sapeva volergli bene e che nel caso era abbastanza lontana da non influenzare forse troppo la sua vita. Anche se avrebbe dato tutti i suoi risparmi per essere sicuro né lui né i genitori l'avrebbero presa male.  
Provò a buttar lì ai genitori che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere New York e se a loro sarebbe andato bene se fosse andato da zio Nick per qualche giorno. Gli dissero di provare a chiedere a Nick se era disponibile a passare del tempo con lui. Pur sapendo che erano soulmate i genitori ormai si fidavano abbastanza di Nick da sapere che non avrebbe fatto nulla di male a Clint, che non lo avrebbe forzato a fare nulla che il ragazzo non volesse, ma raccomandarono comunque Clint di avvertirli se succedeva qualcosa di brutto, che sarebbero andati a prenderlo al volo.  
Clint chiamò Nick con tutte le dita incrociate nella speranza il suo piano funzionasse e prese un gran respiro quando l'uomo gli disse che sarebbe stato più che felice di fargli da guida nelle proprie ore libere e ospitarlo a casa propria, anche se gli chiese di aspettare a quando avrebbe avuto un fine settimana leggero a lavoro per non rischiare di doverlo lasciare tutto il tempo solo. Finirono per rimanere d'accordo che Nick lo avrebbe richiamato per fargli sapere quando raggiungerlo ed entro la fine del mese Clint prese il treno per raggiungerlo, eccitato a fare il suo primo viaggio da solo.  
Provò mentalmente mille volte come avrebbe potuto esporgli l'argomento che lui riteneva spinoso ma quando Nick iniziò a portarlo in giro per New York Clint si disse che avrebbe potuto aspettare. Si guardava attorno incredulo ed affascinato, felice che Nick lo portasse davvero a mangiare fuori a pranzo ma ancora più impaziente alla promessa che quella sera sarebbe stato l'uomo stesso a cucinare per lui. Ed in realtà Nick era così felice di poterlo vedere e potergli parlare di persona per due giorni consecutivi che aveva deciso di fare del suo meglio per rendere la sua breve vacanza indimenticabile, un po' anche con la speranza che volesse tornare ancora. Tirò così fuori per lui le famose ricette dei piatti che sua madre preparava per lui e i suoi fratelli quando lui non aveva più dell'età di Clint, deciso a fare colpo.  
Col passare delle ore iniziò ad accorgersi di come di tanto in tanto Clint sembrasse fin troppo assorto nei propri pensieri e di come aprisse bocca per iniziare a parlare ma poi la richiudesse. Capì presto che forse tra i motivi per cui l'aveva raggiunto c'era il bisogno di parlargli. Un po' temette avesse già scoperto che erano soulmate e che fosse arrabbiato con lui perché non l'aveva messo al corrente della cosa da anni prima. Clint finì per tirar fuori il rospo mentre Nick preparava la cena.  
"Sono gay." Disse solo, guardando Nick smettere di preparare i gamberi per sollevare lo sguardo su di lui.  
Nick tacque per un momento ma poi annuì, abbozzando un sorriso.  
"Non c'è niente di male." Lo rassicurò, salvo poggiare i gamberi. "Ti hanno fatto problemi a casa?"  
Clint scosse in fretta la testa. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa aspettarsi ma in qualche modo sentire che poteva ricevere una risposta così semplice lo rassicurava. "No. Per la verità ancora non gliel'ho detto. Volevo dirlo prima a te." Ammise.  
Nick sorrise appena di più e annuì brevemente. "Capito. Sono sicuro che non ti faranno problemi, ma se dovessero darti fastidio puoi sempre venire da me, okay?"  
Clint inspirò a fondo e annuì, sorridendogli sollevato.  
Comunque andassero le cose era molto più tranquillo a sapere che lo avrebbe avuto dalla propria parte e che non si sarebbe trovato senza un tetto sopra la testa come succedeva purtroppo ad altri.

Quella notte Clint sognò ancora della giornata di Nick ma per una volta fu incredibilmente strano perché tutto ciò che vedeva attraverso di lui era se stesso e i momenti che avevano speso insieme girando per la città, mangiando insieme e parlando. Clint si risvegliò con un sorriso sulle labbra e la consapevolezza che Nick gli voleva bene a giudicare da come quello che reputava più importante era lui e il tempo passato insieme.  
Nick avrebbe voluto portarlo allo zoo ma ricevette una telefonata di lavoro e dovette chiedergli di seguirlo allo SHIELD, sperando di poter tornare ad uscire presto con lui. Clint in realtà non vedeva l'ora di vedere di persona come fosse il palazzo dove lavorava Nick. Fu incredibilmente strano per lui vedere dal vivo non solo gli uffici ma anche le persone che aveva fino a quel momento visto solo in sogno.  
Nick aveva una riunione nel proprio ufficio con dei politici e lo lasciò con Coulson. Clint era tranquillo a passare il tempo con l'agente dopo averlo visto decine di volte al lavoro con Nick e sapere che suo zio si fidava di lui.  
"Ti è mai capitato di sognare la giornata di un'altra persona?" Chiese giocherellando con una matita.  
Phil sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio pc per guardare attentamente il ragazzino che gli sedeva davanti. "Ti succede spesso?"  
"Tutte le notti." Annuì Clint, senza avere idea di cosa potesse significare ma iniziando ad essere abbastanza sicuro che ci dovesse essere un motivo sotto.  
Phil non chiese di chi sognasse, convinto non fossero affari suoi, e invece annuì. "Dicono che succede quando hai un soulmate. Sogni le cose che loro ritengono più importanti della loro giornata. Dovrebbe essere un modo per riuscire ad incontrarsi più facilmente." Lo informò tornando a lavorare nonostante cercasse di tenerlo d'occhio con la propria visione periferica.  
Clint restò a bocca aperta a sentire quale potesse essere la ragione e poggiò sulla scrivania la matita, la testa che gli pareva esplodere per l'improvvisa realizzazione che Nick era il suo soulmate. E lui era chiaramente il soulmate di Nick a sua volta, era chiaro dal fatto che Nick diceva di sognare lui.  
Improvvisamente si rese conto da quanto andasse avanti e da quanto Nick dovesse saperlo. Per un momento sentì la rabbia montargli dentro al pensiero di essere stato lasciato all'oscuro per tutto il tempo, ma poi si rese conto di averglielo chiesto la prima volta che non aveva più di otto anni e che anche lui nei panni di Nick si sarebbe probabilmente sentito un pedofilo a raccontare ad un bambino di quell'età che erano fatti l'uno per l'altro. Fece una smorfia al solo pensiero e fu di colpo molto grato a Nick per aver deciso di non dirglielo tanto presto. Nei seguenti minuti continuò a rivalutare tutto del loro rapporto, palesemente sconvolto dalla scoperta. Capiva perché Nick lo avesse cercato e perché avesse voluto tenersi in contatto e d'altra parte sapeva bene che niente e nessuno lo aveva costretto a farlo: Nick era uscito dal proprio tracciato più di una volta solo per andare a fargli visita, o per assicurarsi avesse ciò che desiderava per Natale, che potesse fare lo sport che preferiva a scuola anche se i suoi genitori non potevano permettersi di comprargli arco e frecce. C’era sempre stato per lui senza chiedere mai niente in cambio, desiderando solo che Clint fosse felice.  
Quando Phil lo informò che Nick aveva finito con la sua riunione Clint si alzò come in trance, ma dopo un momento si riscosse e si avviò verso il suo ufficio, deciso a parlargli seriamente.

Clint si richiuse in silenzio la porta alle proprie spalle e per la prima volta vide sotto una luce diversa il modo in cui Nick gli sorrideva con affetto. Gli si avvicinò, deciso ad affrontare il discorso per quanto un po' preoccupato negasse e magari gli dicesse che non c'era niente tra loro. Non sapeva bene come lo avrebbe fatto sentire se Nick avesse detto che non erano davvero soulmates come indicava invece quanto gli avevano spiegato. Mentre stava in silenzio ad osservarlo realizzò che ci sarebbe rimasto male se Nick avesse negato un collegamento tra loro. Col tempo affezionato all'uomo, un po' perché era sempre lì per lui se ne aveva bisogno, ma più che altro perché sempre di più ogni volta che parlavano realizzava che Nick era il tipo di persona che voleva tenere nella propria vita quanto più a lungo possibile. Improvvisamente si chiese se Nick non gli avesse detto nulla perché in fondo era lui stesso a non volere Clint a quel modo nella propria vita e strinse le labbra, cercando di far scendere giù il magone che sentiva all'improvviso in gola. Nick sembrò realizzare che qualcosa non andava perché lo guardò preoccupato, in realtà in allarme per il silenzio inusuale tra loro.  
"Va tutto bene, Clint? Non hai mica visto qualcosa di brutto qua fuori, vero?" Chiese preoccupato.  
Clint scosse appena la testa e finalmente si decise a buttar fuori tutto.  
"Ho scoperto che siamo soulmates." Strinse appena le labbra a vedere l'uomo irrigidirsi e temette che le sue paure fossero fondate. Si sedette più sul bordo della sedia, cercando di non sentirsi troppo ferito. "Perché non me l'hai mai detto?" Mormorò.  
Nick chiuse gli incartamenti che aveva davanti per dargli tutta la sua attenzione e sospirò profondamente.  
"Non ero sicuro ti sarebbe stato bene." Ammise. "E non volevo metterti pressioni. Quando ti ho trovato eri così piccolo che non era il caso davvero che io ti avvicinassi solo per farti sapere che eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altro. Volevo crescessi in pace. Non ero nemmeno sicuro che una volta cresciuto avresti voluto davvero restare con me piuttosto che andare per il mondo a scoprire cosa poteva esserci di meglio per te." Sbuffò un sorriso, per quanto fosse terribilmente serio e il pensiero che Clint potesse preferire letteralmente chiunque altro a lui lo facesse stare male da anni ormai.  
Clint scosse la testa. "So cosa sono i soulmates, Nick. C'è gente che passa la vita a cercare il proprio e dicono che sia la cosa migliore che possa succedere di poter trovare il proprio compagno. Perché mai dovrei buttarlo alle ortiche per andare a cercare chiunque altro?"  
Nick intrecciò le dita sulla scrivania, cercando di non aggrapparsi troppo alle sue parole e alla speranza Clint potesse voler rimanere. "Non sono esattamente la persona più attraente. E sono molto più vecchio di te. Queste cose talvolta-"  
Clint però si alzò di scatto e Nick si interruppe, guardandolo fare il giro della scrivania per andare accanto a lui e si voltò meglio verso il ragazzo, lasciando che gli prendesse una mano mentre cercava il suo sguardo.  
"Mi piace la persona che ho davanti, Nick. Posso capire che tu non me l'abbia detto quando ero un bambino, ma perché non hai pensato di dirmelo quando poi ho iniziato a crescere?"  
"Clint, hai solo quindici anni..." Iniziò Nick.  
"E allora? Non sono ancora grande abbastanza?"  
"No." Sbuffò Nick. "Forse se io e te avessimo avuto la stessa età o fossi stato giusto qualche anno più grande, ma- sono davvero vecchio. Pensavo di aspettare compissi almeno diciotto anni per dirtelo." Ammise. "Per allora speravo magari potessi accettare quel che ti avrei detto di me."  
"Ormai il gatto è fuori dal sacco, se tu me lo dicessi ora? Se provassimo a parlare invece di limitarci a sognarci?" Propose Clint con un sorriso, entusiasta della propria idea.  
Nick però aggrottò appena la fronte. "Potrei parlarti di me. Ma ci sono cose di cui non sono orgoglioso e sinceramente mi aspetterei che tu prenda il volo se ti dicessi tutto ciò che vuoi sapere su di me prima che tu sia davvero pronto."  
"Chi decide se sono pronto? Voglio sapere ora, Nick. Se provassimo a sentirci di tanto in tanto - più di quanto ci sentiamo ora, una volta o due al mese - e parlassimo? Mi potresti dire un pochino alla volta di te e non avremmo solo i sogni." Propose stringendogli la mano.  
Nick non avrebbe voluto farsi troppe speranze, ma sentire Clint parlare così un po' faceva correre il suo vecchio cuore al pensiero che il ragazzo potesse davvero volerlo, anche se non osava sperare che potesse continuare a desiderare di essere il suo soulmate una volta scoperto tutto su di lui.  
"Se ne sei certo..."  
"Nick, non hai idea di cosa tutto io abbia visto in questi anni nei miei sogni. Credimi quando dico che posso sopportare qualsiasi cosa, so bene cosa fai per lavoro e non mi ha mai spaventato, ho solo realizzato col tempo che non erano solo fantasie."  
"Mi dispiace di averti costretto a vedere certe cose da che eri solo un bambino."  
"Va bene. Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu abbia fatto il possibile per nascondermi il possibile chiamandomi per parlare. Spiegherebbe perché certe volte le uniche cose che sognavo erano solo le nostre telefonate." Annuì, in effetti avendolo intuito solo poco prima.  
Nick annuì appena. "Non volevo sognassi di stragi e persone torturate o innocenti uccisi. Non mi sarei mai perdonato di farti vedere certe cose." Ammise a bassa voce. Aveva fatto il possibile negli anni per proteggere Clint da ciò che vedeva, e forse una parte di lui era felice di sentire che gli veniva riconosciuto lo sforzo, che Clint fosse contento per qualcosa che aveva fatto per lui.  
"Vorrei baciarti." Mormorò Clint guardandolo nell'occhio, senza capire l'improvvisa rigidità di Nick alle sue parole.  
"Solo un bacio." Continuò accarezzandogli la mano, cercando di convincerlo.  
Nick però scosse appena la testa, lo stomaco stretto al solo pensiero delle conseguenze.  
"Se ti baciassi qualcosa scatterebbe tra noi e non potremmo più vedere cosa succede all'altro." Lo avvertì.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Ho fatto ricerche in questi anni. Se ci si bacia i sogni si fermano, se c'è un qualsiasi tipo di contatto romantico o sessuale si smette di vedere cosa succeda all'altro perché il corpo recepisce che i due si sono trovati e allora non ce n'è più bisogno." Sospirò Nick, sperando ardentemente quello potesse fargli cambiare idea.  
Clint però scosse lievemente la testa e continuò ad accarezzargli la mano. "Non sarebbe anche ora?" Chiese, ben vedendo il modo in cui Nick smise per un momento di respirare a quello. "Nick, non è che voglia smettere di vederti e sapere che ti succede, ma è che- forse avremmo finalmente la possibilità di parlarne tra di noi, di sapere ciò che succede perché ce lo diciamo piuttosto. Mi piacerebbe avere qualche argomento di conversazione che non sia qualcosa che tu già sai." Ammise.  
Nick scosse appena la testa, rincuorato a sapere che Clint non voleva smettere solo e soltanto perché non voleva più vederlo ogni notte. "Ho passato anni a non sognarti, non sai cosa significhi non vedere più nulla. Nemmeno io riesco ad immaginarmelo." Mormorò, per quanto quasi arreso al fatto che Clint fosse ormai deciso.  
Clint infatti si limitò a sospirare e riprendere ad accarezzargli la mano. "Voglio baciarti, Nick. Non avremo più i sogni ma sapremo comunque che l'altro c'è. Posso chiamarti e tu potrai chiamare me quando vuoi. E magari potremo vederci ancora alle prossime vacanze." Abbozzò un sorriso.  
Nick non sapeva bene più come ribattere, cosa dire per convincerlo che non gli sarebbe piaciuto, e alla fine si limitò ad annuire appena. In fondo non poteva e non voleva costringerlo a vedere la sua vita ogni notte, conscio di quanto fosse brutale ciò che viveva e di quanto Clint si sarebbe meritato dei sogni migliori.  
Clint sorrise e si abbassò a baciarlo, chiudendo gli occhi con un sospiro a sfregare piano le labbra contro le sue. Improvvisamente realizzò che quello sarebbe potuto essere il suo futuro e sentì il cuore correre al pensiero di poter avere una relazione con l'uomo che per tutta la vita l'aveva fatto sentire al sicuro e protetto, voluto bene.  
Nick sospirò lievemente sulle sue labbra e sollevò la mano libera ad accarezzargli delicatamente il viso, cercando di non sentirsi in colpa a sentire sotto le dita una guancia così morbida da non aver chiaramente mai avuto barba. In fondo era stato Clint a volerlo e non stavano facendo niente di troppo sconcio, cercò di ripetersi, felice perlomeno che il ragazzo potesse desiderare quel tipo di contatto con lui. Era più di quanto sperasse, era molto di più di quanto si aspettasse da lui, e improvvisamente sperò che potesse continuare a volerlo anche col passare degli anni. O che volesse almeno dargli una possibilità di provare ad avere una relazione quando avesse avuto diciotto anni. Voleva almeno la possibilità di dimostrargli di poter essere un partner decente, qualcuno che poteva renderlo felice e che - sperava - Clint non avrebbe voluto lasciare come chi era arrivato prima di lui.

Clint tornò a casa entusiasta dei giorni passati a New York con Nick, felice non solo di avergli parlato di ciò che lo preoccupava prima di partire ma anche di aver passato il tempo a conoscerlo meglio, e soprattutto di aver scoperto di avere anche lui un soulmate. Aveva sperato qualche volta di poter trovare qualcuno nella sua vita che potesse amarlo incondizionatamente come dicevano succedesse con il proprio soulmate, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che quel qualcuno potesse essere proprio Nick. Se era felice di aver avuto un bacio dall’uomo era anche abbastanza tranquillo al pensiero di smettere di fare quei sogni. Soprattutto visto che in cambio poteva avere la possibilità di parlare con Nick più frequentemente e sapere da lui come andavano le cose. Senza considerare la possibilità di non essere più un libro aperto per Nick. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato la sensazione di vuoto nello stomaco quando la mattina dopo si svegliò senza ricordare nemmeno di aver sognato. Si disse che forse aveva sognato ma semplicemente non se lo ricordava, ed esitò a prendere il telefono per parlarne con Nick, temendo lo vedesse solo come un ragazzino che voleva la bicicletta ma poi non voleva impegnarsi a pedalare. Cercò di andare avanti durante la giornata senza pensarci troppo, ma quando anche la notte dopo fece dei sogni banalissimi, niente che riguardasse Nick, Clint si svegliò con una morsa allo stomaco di cui non riuscì più a liberarsi. Improvvisamente capì cosa avesse voluto dire Nick a proposito del perdere ciò che avevano e non riuscì a capire come potesse aver vissuto Nick prima di iniziare a sognare di lui. Era una sensazione orribile non avere più quel tipo di legame, sapere di averlo perso senza possibilità di riaverlo indietro, di non poter più sapere se Nick gli pensava, se era felice di qualcosa che gli succedeva o se era triste o addolorato, se era in pericolo o addirittura ferito.  
Non riuscì a concentrarsi a scuola, continuando solo a struggersi al pensiero che Nick venisse ferito e lui non potesse venirlo a sapere, che nessuno lo avrebbe informato perché non era altro che un ragazzino di quindici anni e nessuno sapeva che erano soulmate. Che anzi se l'avesse detto a qualcuno nel tentativo di avere notizie avrebbe messo in pericolo entrambi.  
Aveva sperato di sentirlo presto, ma Nick non gli telefonò - non era troppo strano, fino a quel momento avevano passato un paio di volte anche quasi un mese senza sentirsi - e più passava il tempo più Clint temeva soffrisse quanto lui e che lo incolpasse - a ragione - del proprio star male. La verità era che si sentiva sempre più solo e non aveva idea di quanto a lungo ancora avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Provò a telefonare a Nick per parlargli, ma la sua chiamata finì direttamente nella segreteria telefonica e Clint provò a lasciargli un messaggio.  
"Sono Clint. Ho capito ciò che dicevi sul perdere i sogni. Mi dispiace, non avevo idea potesse essere così- solitario." Sospirò, cercando di non sentirsi troppo stupido a dire certe cose e lasciare venissero registrate. "Pensavo di poterlo gestire perché ero abituato ad averti lontano, ma adesso sono certo della differenza tra distanza e lontananza e mi dispiace così tanto perché non avevo idea. Anche se stavamo lontani sapevo di averti vicino a me in qualche modo e ora che non l'ho più-" Si interruppe quando il tempo a sua disposizione terminò con un forte bip e prima ancora di rendersene conto si ritrovò a piangere, le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi con ancora il telefono contro l'orecchio.  
Aspettò steso su un fianco sul proprio letto per ore che il telefono squillasse, che Nick sentisse il messaggio e lo richiamasse, e gli sembrò passassero secoli quando invece non erano state più di poche ore. Da un punto di vista razionale sapeva che se Nick non aveva risposto alla sua prima telefonata voleva dire che era probabilmente impegnato col lavoro, ma il suo cervello continuava a fabbricare gli scenari più inquietanti di quel che poteva essergli capitato.

Nick tornò da una missione sfinito sia fisicamente che psicologicamente dal lavoro fatto e dal non aver più sentito Clint vicino a sé ogni volta che cercava di prendere sonno e riposare almeno una manciata di minuti. Non appena riaccese il cellulare rimase sorpreso dal ricevere una telefonata da parte dei genitori del ragazzo. Quello che gli chiesero, se Clint l'avesse contattato, se fosse con lui, lo lasciò senza fiato e con l'improvviso terrore di aver perso tutto. Non sapeva cosa dire e promise soltanto di cercarlo, di fare quanto era in suo potere per ritrovarlo. Clint era scomparso da quasi una giornata intera e Nick temeva lo avessero rapito, temeva si fosse perso, temeva l'avessero ucciso per colpa sua perché avevano scoperto cosa li legasse. Quando però si accorse di avere un messaggio in segreteria finalmente riprese a respirare nel sentire la voce di Clint dirgli di quanto gli dispiaceva, di quanto gli mancasse. Si ripromise di ritrovarlo e assicurarsi stesse bene, tutto il suo essere che gridava per il bisogno di sapere Clint al sicuro tra le proprie braccia, e corse alla porta per tornare al quartier generale e mettere al lavoro chiunque fosse presente per ritrovarlo.  
Si bloccò di colpo nel ritrovarsi davanti Clint e per un istante credette di avere le allucinazioni.  
Clint strinse le labbra a vedere Nick e si sentì stringere lo stomaco per la paura che si arrabbiasse con lui per essere fuggito di casa per raggiungerlo, che magari lo ritenesse soltanto un bambino capriccioso. Sgranò gli occhi sorpreso quando Nick invece si gettò verso di lui e lo abbracciò stretto, sollevandolo da terra. Poteva sentire il suo petto sollevarsi e abbassarsi in fretta contro il proprio mentre l'uomo riprendeva a respirare a saperlo sano e salvo e finalmente al sicuro. Il ragazzo lo strinse a sua volta, felice, e lasciò che l'uomo lo portasse in casa propria, senza preoccuparsi delle lacrime che avevano ripreso a scorrere sul suo viso.  
"Mi dispiace così tanto..."  
"Sh, va tutto bene, piccolo." Mormorò Nick cercando di tranquillizzarlo, richiudendo la porta con un piede prima di andare a sedersi sul divano, facendoselo sedere in grembo senza nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare dopo lo spavento che aveva preso. "Ora sei con me. Stai bene?"  
Clint annuì, il viso nascosto contro la sua spalla. "Volevo vederti- volevo sentirti. Avevo paura fossi arrabbiato con me perché ho insistito con te per avere quel bacio e ora abbiamo perso i sogni." Cercò di spiegargli tra i singhiozzi.  
Nick scosse appena la testa e gli accarezzò la nuca con una mano, voltandosi il tanto di baciargli una tempia. "Non sono arrabbiato con te, piccolo. Mancano anche a me i nostri sogni ma non ti darei mai la colpa. Avevi ragione sul bisogno di smettere prima o poi, lo fanno tutti e il momento sarebbe dovuto arrivare un giorno. Non è colpa tua."  
"Ma mi sento solo da morire..." Mormorò Clint stringendo più forte le sue spalle.  
"Anche io, piccolo." Ammise Nick a bassa voce.  
"Mi dispiace tanto..."  
Nick riprese a scuotere la testa, baciandogli ancora la tempia. "Non c'è niente di cui tu debba scusarti. Va tutto bene. Vedrai che riusciremo a sistemare le cose."  
Rimasero seduti in silenzio per un po', stretti l'uno all'altro a cercare di consolarsi a vicenda, almeno finché il cellulare di Nick riprese a squillare.  
"Credo siano i tuoi genitori." Mormorò l'uomo. "Sono molto preoccupati."  
"È perché sono scomparso senza avvertirli." Sospirò appena Clint, spostandosi da lui il tanto da potergli lasciar prendere il cellulare dalla tasca per rispondere.  
Nick lo guardò negli occhi mentre prendeva la chiamata, rassicurando subito la madre di Clint di averlo trovato e che il ragazzo stava bene.  
"Posso riportarlo da voi domani, vi va bene?" Propose Nick, decidendo di dare a Clint qualche ora prima che dovessero separarsi di nuovo.  
La madre quasi pianse per il sollievo a sapere che Clint stava bene e Nick gli dovette passare il cellulare per lasciarli parlare tra loro, perché lei si rassicurasse che davvero era a posto.  
"Posso stare qui stanotte?" Chiese Clint in un sussurro restituendogli il cellulare, e Nick annuì guardandolo negli occhi mentre riprendeva a parlare con la donna. Alla fine rimasero d'accordo che l'avrebbe riportato a casa il giorno dopo e nel frattempo sarebbe rimasto a dormire con lui, per avere anche il tempo di parlare a fondo di ciò che volevano e si aspettavano entrambi da quella relazione.

Se inizialmente quella sera Clint andò a coricarsi nella stanza degli ospiti presto sentì il bisogno di alzarsi per andare a cercare l’altro, deciso a proseguire il loro discorso e se gli era possibile continuare a stare al fianco dell'uomo per le poche ore che ancora gli restavano a New York.  
Bussò alla porta della sua camera e attese che Nick gli dicesse che poteva entrare per infilarsi dentro. Sospirò a vedere quanto fosse attraente Nick steso a letto e provò ad avvicinarglisi di un paio di passi.  
"Posso dormire con te stanotte?" Mormorò.  
Nick lo guardò sorpreso per un momento ma poi annuì, poggiando sullo stomaco il libro che stava leggendo. Clint non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte e subito fece il giro per stendersi sulla piazza libera del letto matrimoniale, felice ed eccitato sotto sotto a poter dormire con lui.  
"C'era qualcosa di cui volevi parlarmi?" Chiese Nick osservandolo.  
Il ragazzo annuì e si leccò le labbra, sistemandosi su un fianco per poterlo guardare meglio in viso.  
"Vorrei poterti sentire più spesso una volta che sarò tornato a casa. Talvolta capitava che non ci sentissimo anche per due o tre settimane e- non credo che potrei più sopportare una cosa simile." Ammise con un leggero sospiro, sperando di non suonare troppo appiccicoso. "La verità è che ho capito piuttosto in fretta che a non sapere dove sei e se sei al sicuro vado in paranoia e-"  
Nick sospirò e allungò una mano ad accarezzargli la testa. "Va tutto bene, piccolo. Anche io non facevo che essere in pena per te." Ammise. "Non ci sarà nessun problema a chiamarti più spesso. Anzi, mi piacerebbe." Annuì con un piccolo sorriso. "Potrei chiamarti quando stacco da lavoro se vuoi. Non sarà tutti i giorni una telefonata lunga perché spesso sono più che sfinito, ma almeno ti dirò che sto bene."  
"Mi basta così." Annuì Clint, decisamente sollevato che gli andasse bene.  
Non poteva sapere quanto per Nick fosse importante che lui si interessasse così tanto al suo benessere e di come la cosa lo scaldasse dentro.  
Nick continuò ad accarezzargli lentamente la nuca e dopo qualche momento Clint provò ad avvicinarglisi di più sotto le coperte. Allora Nick si decise a chiudere il libro che stava leggendo quando il ragazzo aveva bussato alla porta e appoggiarlo sul comodino per poter spostare il braccio e fare spazio per lui. Lasciò che Clint se voleva ci appoggiasse sopra la testa e potesse stringerglisi meglio contro. Il ragazzo infatti non aspettò nemmeno un momento e sospirò soddisfatto nel poter accoccolare la testa contro la sua spalla, anche se dovette sforzarsi per cercare di tenere le mani a posto per non infastidirlo.  
"Potremmo vederci di persona di tanto in tanto? Più spesso che ogni sei mesi?" Chiese speranzoso.  
A quello Nick esitò un po' prima di rispondere, preoccupato per la verità che qualcuno lo seguisse e di mettere così in pericolo il ragazzo.  
"Ho paura che qualcuno possa scoprire quanto sei importante per me." Ammise accarezzandogli la nuca. "Prenderò tutte le precauzioni possibili per venire a trovarti ma non posso prometterti quanto spesso potrò farlo, né posso darti preavviso, sia mai che qualcuno sia in ascolto."  
"Mi va bene così." Annuì subito Clint, tacendo poi per un momento ancora, ma dopo qualche secondo provò infine a sporgersi a baciarlo sull'angolo delle labbra.  
Clint aveva desiderato sentirlo a quel modo sin da che era tornato a casa e non aveva avuto altro a cui pensare che i baci casti che si erano scambiati nell'ufficio dell'uomo.  
Nick sospirò appena a quel gesto delicato e riprese ad accarezzargli i capelli, guardandolo con affetto, conscio di essere ormai totalmente perso per lui. Nonostante fossero soulmate non aveva mai preso per assunto che Clint potesse volerlo. A vedere quanto desiderasse cercare quei contatti con lui e che davvero desiderava provare ad avere una relazione a distanza, Nick non riuscì ad evitare di pensare di essere forse l'uomo più fortunato del mondo per una volta in vita sua.  
Dopo il primo bacio Clint provò a baciarlo ancora, puntando stavolta direttamente alle sue labbra e stavolta provò a leccargli il labbro inferiore, desiderando poter approfondire il bacio. Nick schiuse le labbra con un leggero sospiro, muovendo lentamente le dita tra i suoi capelli, e lo baciò con dolcezza, lentamente.  
Quando si separarono Nick gli rivolse un sorriso carico d'affetto che Clint ricambiò subito, l'immagine dell'entusiasmo.  
"Buonanotte, Clint." Mormorò allungandosi a spegnere la lampada sul comodino.

Il giorno dopo Nick fu di parola e lo riportò in auto a casa sua. Clint passò il viaggio a parlargli di come andavano le cose, di come Barney gli mancasse ora che era partito per entrare nell'esercito, di come il coach lo volesse far diventare il capitano della squadra di tiro con l'arco, del fatto che gli sarebbe piaciuto imparare a cucinare come faceva Nick. Nick lo ascoltava con interesse, felice di come il ragazzo passasse il tempo a tenere una mano sulla sua, cercando un contatto finché ne aveva la possibilità.  
Da allora continuarono a sentirsi regolarmente, giorno dopo giorno, eccezion fatta solo per quando Nick era in missione. Nick cercava di andare da lui almeno una volta al mese, deciso a vederlo quanto più possibile e a mostrare a Clint che non veniva secondo a niente e nessuno. Il ragazzo cresceva a vista d'occhio davanti ai suoi occhi e per la sua gioia il suo desiderio di stare insieme a Nick non sembrava mai vacillare nonostante il tempo passasse.  
Per i diciassette anni Clint chiese ai genitori di poter passare il finesettimana dopo il proprio compleanno insieme a Nick a New York e i due non ebbero davvero alcuna protesta a riguardo. Nick fu più che felice di prendersi la giornata libera per lui per portarlo al cinema e poi a cena fuori, orgoglioso di come il ragazzo lo tenesse per mano davanti a tutti, come se non potesse chiedere niente di meglio nonostante l’aspetto terrificante di Nick.  
Nick aveva da tempo smesso di provare a far dormire Clint nella stanza degli ospiti e quella sera il giovane nemmeno chiese nulla prima di infilarsi nel suo letto, cercando subito un bacio da Nick.  
Continuò a baciarlo finché l'uomo non si decise a mettere via il libro che leggeva fino a poco prima, il corpo che reagiva immediatamente a certe attenzioni e alla vicinanza del ragazzo.  
Clint prese infine il coraggio a due mani e senza smettere di baciarlo provò a spostare una gamba sopra una delle sue. Nick lo lasciò fare, rendendosi bene conto dell’erezione di Clint e di come di conseguenza reagisse anche il suo corpo, e spostò una mano ad accarezzargli la schiena. Clint si separò dalle sue labbra con un piccolo sospiro, chiedendosi se potesse stare esagerando, ma dopo averlo guardato per un momento nell'occhio provò a spostarglisi meglio addosso.  
Nick sospirò appena a quella manovra, eccitato ormai quanto lui. "Non dobbiamo per forza correre, lo sai, sì?" Mormorò.  
Clint annuì subito ma continuò ad accarezzargli lentamente il viso, l'erezione premuta contro quella dell'uomo e il bacino che si muoveva giusto un po' contro il suo alla ricerca di sollievo dalla frustrazione.  
"Ho fantasticato da tanto di poterlo fare." Ammise Clint senza fermarsi. "Non sai da quanto ti penso così..."  
"Davvero?" Chiese in un mormorio Nick, spostando le mani dalla sua schiena ai suoi fianchi.  
Clint annuì in fretta, eccitato, e si leccò le labbra mentre provava a fare movimenti più ampi contro di lui.  
"Anche io, piccolo." Mormorò Nick eccitato, stringendogli i fianchi in un modo forse un po' troppo possessivo, e presto iniziò a guidarlo perché potesse strofinarsi meglio contro il suo bacino.  
Clint gemette forte a quello, più eccitato di quanto non fosse mai stato a sentire che Nick era tanto vicino a lui e lo desiderava allo stesso modo. Si abbassò a baciarlo ancora, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, e dopo un po' provò a sollevargli la maglietta per potergliela sfilare, deciso a sentire la sua pelle contro la propria.  
Nick lo lasciò fare e anzi presto iniziò lui stesso a tirare la maglia di Clint per liberarlo di quella. Scese con le mani ad accarezzargli la schiena nuda, eccitato, e Clint gemette piano nei baci, ormai impegnato a strofinarsi con forza contro il suo bacino come non potesse farne a meno.  
"Toccami..." Lo pregò Clint tra i baci.  
Nick sospirò appena alla richiesta e lasciò scivolare le mani più in basso fino ad infilarsi dentro i pantaloni del suo pigiama e sotto l'intimo per potergli stringere entrambe le natiche. Clint tirò fuori un verso osceno a quello e prima ancora di fermarsi a pensarci Nick spostò una mano tra le sue natiche per dedicarsi a premere contro e massaggiare la sua apertura, passando lentamente un dito attorno all'anello di muscoli senza ancora volerlo penetrare.  
Clint non sapeva quanto mettesse a dura prova la sua resistenza col modo un po' pornografico in cui si inarcava e gemeva spingendosi incontro alla sua mano.  
"Cosa non sei, piccolo..." Mormorò roco Nick, osservandolo affascinato.  
Quando Clint si sollevò dal suo petto per muoversi più facilmente contro il suo bacino Nick ne approfittò per spostare l'altra mano ad accarezzargli il petto, guardandolo in viso per registrare ogni sua reazione mentre iniziava a stuzzicare un suo capezzolo prima di provare a stringerlo. Clint gemette piano e strinse le natiche alla ricerca di qualcosa di più.  
"Voglio succhiarti, Nick..." Mugolò perso, gli occhi chiusi.  
Nick sentì improvvisamente la bocca asciutta al solo pensiero di poter vedere le sue labbra stringersi attorno al proprio pene e il suo faccino tra le proprie gambe a fare cose indecenti, e non riuscì a reprimere un mezzo gemito.  
"Non dovremmo correre..." Mormorò lo stesso, per quanto a fatica, ma Clint scosse la testa.  
"Ho aspettato per anni a chiedertelo, non sto correndo ora... ho bisogno di avere di più." Mormorò Clint tornando a guardarlo, le guance rosse che non facevano niente per attenuare la sensazione di approfittarsi della sua verginità di Nick. "Voglio sentire che mi vuoi..."  
"Ti voglio sempre..." Mormorò l’uomo, premendo di più un polpastrello contro la sua apertura, godendosi il sentire i suoi gemiti. "Non penso che a te, piccolo." Ammise a bassa voce, temendo allo stesso tempo sia di non riuscire più a trattenersi sia che Clint potesse cambiare idea.  
"Ti prego..." Uggiolò Clint, provando ad abbassarsi i pantaloni del pigiama.  
Nick lo lasciò fare e improvvisamente non riuscì più a pensare di non fare nulla con lui a vederlo completamente nudo ed eccitato a cavalcioni del suo bacino.  
"Piccolo..." Scosse la testa con un sospiro, eccitato. Aprì il cassetto del comodino alla ricerca di lubrificante, aggrappandosi alla parte ancora sana della sua mente per ripetersi che non dovevano fare nulla di penetrativo, che poteva riuscire ad aspettare per quello.  
Si unse le dita di fretta e guardò Clint leccarsi le labbra in aspettativa di quello che stava per venire. Il ragazzo si stese sul suo petto con un verso che sembrò un po' un miagolio e sollevò il bacino per lui, rilassandosi in attesa delle sue dita. Nick sospirò piano a vederlo così oscenamente disponibile per lui e provò a penetrarlo lentamente con un dito.  
"L'hai mai fatto da solo?" Mormorò eccitato e curioso.  
Clint annuì subito con un gemito sottile spingendosi incontro al suo dito per cercare di avere di più.  
"Penso così a te tutte le notti..." Mormorò il ragazzino.  
Nick si dovette bloccare per un momento, sentendosi all'improvviso tremendamente vicino all'orgasmo a quella dichiarazione. Iniziò subito a muovere il dito in lui alla ricerca della sua prostata e si godette i gemiti che sfuggivano dalle labbra di Clint insieme alle preghiere di lasciarsi succhiare.  
"Dopo, tesoro..." Mormorò Nick. "Ancora un po' e se poi lo vorrai ancora ti lascerò fare ciò che vuoi..." Promise a bassa voce provando ad aggiungere un secondo dito in lui.  
Clint gemette forte e si inarcò stringendosi attorno alle sue dita. "Lo voglio tanto... ti voglio tanto, Nick..." Lo supplicò eccitato.  
Nick mugolò a sua volta, più eccitato di quanto avrebbe mai pensato possibile, e insistette contro la sua prostata finché Clint non finì per riversarsi con un grido sul suo addome.  
Nick deglutì eccitato a quello spettacolo e se lo tirò meglio addosso per stringerlo a sé mentre il ragazzino riprendeva fiato.  
"Ti piace, tesoro?" Mormorò strofinando le labbra sui suoi capelli.  
Clint annuì con un verso molto simile ad un miagolio, perso nel piacere. Nick sorrise appena e sfilò le dita da lui per stringerlo meglio, sinceramente convinto che una volta passata la botta di eccitazione a Clint sarebbe un po' passata la voglia di occuparsi di lui. Anche per quello si sorprese quando invece il ragazzo si sporse a baciargli il mento e si spostò il tanto da poter scendere con una mano a masturbarlo, senza smettere di dargli piccoli baci.  
"Piccolo..." Gemette chiudendo l'occhio per godersi meglio la stimolazione.  
"Posso farlo ora?" Chiese Clint tra i baci e Nick annuì con un sospiro.  
"Puoi fare ciò che vuoi. Te l'avevo promesso, no?" Abbozzò un sorriso.  
Lo faceva stare bene sentire che il ragazzo continuava a desiderarlo anche quando non era in preda al bisogno di avere e chiedere di più prima dell'orgasmo. Per anni non si era più sentito attraente, né bello, e ora vedere che Clint lo voleva, senza esitazioni e senza mettere paletti tra loro, lo faceva sentire improvvisamente a posto con se stesso e col mondo.  
Si leccò le labbra guardando il ragazzo spostarsi e scendere per accoccolarsi tra le sue gambe. Aveva immaginato centinaia di volte di poterlo un giorno vedere così e improvvisamente ce l'aveva davanti in carne ed ossa ed era meglio che nei suoi sogni.  
"Tesoro..." Lo chiamò allungando una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
Clint sorrise e lasciò andare la sua erezione per liberarlo dei pantaloni e dell'intimo. Per qualche momento restò semplicemente a guardarlo, affascinato dal corpo nudo di Nick e da come fossero scolpiti i muscoli che teneva sempre coperti da più e più strati di vestiti. Passò lentamente le mani sulle sue cosce, eccitato, e tornò a prendere in mano la sua erezione per riprendere a masturbarlo prima di sporgersi finalmente a leccarlo come aveva sognato da anni.  
Nick gli accarezzò la nuca con un gemito, tremendamente eccitato da quella vista e dal poter finalmente sentire come fosse la lingua del ragazzino sulla sua erezione.  
Clint mugolò piano e dopo averlo leccato per bene prese in bocca il suo glande, cercando il suo sguardo mentre provava a succhiarlo.  
Nick era già così tanto eccitato che non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe durato e provò ad istruirlo su come muoversi, su come succhiarlo, e Clint seguì le sue istruzioni alla lettera, desideroso di compiacerlo e farlo stare bene. Quando però Nick gli disse di lasciarlo andare, che si sarebbe sennò riversato nella sua bocca, Clint restò fermo, cercando anzi di succhiarlo con più forza finché non sentì veramente il suo sperma sulla propria lingua.  
Nick gemette forte, abbandonandosi al piacere e al modo in cui Clint continuava a succhiarlo e passare la lingua sul suo glande, deciso a ripulirlo per bene.  
"Cosa non sei, tesoro..." Mormorò roco, l'occhio chiuso.  
Clint mugolò appena, soddisfatto di se stesso per quel che era riuscito ad ottenere, e invece di spostarsi e lasciarlo andare continuò a succhiarlo più piano, masturbandolo lentamente finché Nick non sollevò la testa per guardarlo sorpreso.  
"Piccolo?"  
"Voglio continuare a succhiarti..." Mormorò Clint dopo essersi sollevato dalla sua erezione, continuando a masturbarlo lentamente con entrambe le mani.  
Nick sospirò e gli accarezzò il viso con una mano. "Ti piace farlo?"  
Clint si leccò le labbra e annuì appena. "Mi piace tanto... mi piace com'è sentirti in bocca, e poi voglio farti tornare duro." Ghignò contento. "Voglio fare l'amore con te ora che possiamo."  
Nick sospirò, sentendo di starsi eccitando da capo molto più rapidamente del solito. "Sei minorenne..." Provò a protestare, anche se non solo lui ne era poco convinto ma Clint sembrava ben deciso ad ignorarlo.  
"Sono grande abbastanza per prenderti..." Si leccò le labbra Clint sporgendosi per riprendere a leccargli il glande. "Non voglio aspettare, Nick. Ho aspettato anche troppo."  
"Sei sicuro, piccolo?"  
Clint annuì subito e riprese in bocca soltanto il glande, succhiandolo piano finché non sentì che tornava ad eccitarsi come prima.  
Nick non aveva più intenzione di protestare, non con Clint che sembrava deciso a prenderlo e tutta l'eccitazione che lui stesso aveva ormai addosso. Si leccò le labbra e continuò ad istruirlo su come succhiarlo, almeno finché non sentì il bisogno di andare oltre. Lo fece sollevare e recuperò il lubrificante e un preservativo. Clint però ignorò il preservativo e lo guardò dritto nell'occhio mentre si ungeva le mani per ungere bene la sua erezione.  
"Voglio che mi marchi come tuo, Nick..." Mugolò.  
Nick gemette e lo guidò a sollevarsi ma Clint invece fece in modo di tenere dritta la sua erezione per potersi calare lentamente da sé su di lui. Nick gemette roco a quella vista, spostando le mani sui suoi fianchi per stringerlo possessivo, incredulo di quanto il suo soulmate potesse essere sensuale e di quanto fosse deciso a perdere subito la verginità con lui.  
"Non sai quanto mi piaci, piccolo..." Mormorò roco lasciando che si prendesse tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno e si calasse sulla sua erezione un centimetro alla volta.  
Clint non riuscì a rispondere nulla, sconvolto e senza fiato, e si limitò ad uggiolare piano una volta seduto sul suo bacino.  
"Nick..." Lo chiamò senza ancora osare muoversi. Non pensava che prendere Nick sarebbe stato così tanto diverso rispetto al limitarsi a masturbarsi con le dita, me ora che l'aveva provato sapeva che non ne avrebbe più potuto fare a meno.  
Nick si mise a sedere per avvicinarglisi di più e gli prese il viso tra le mani, sporgendosi a baciarlo con foga, perso per lui. Clint si aggrappò alle sue spalle con un gemito forte e lentamente si sollevò sulla sua erezione, scendendo poi a prenderlo ancora con un gemito osceno. Nick lo strinse tra le proprie braccia e iniziò a guidarlo senza smettere di baciarlo, perso per lui. Finalmente facevano l'amore come aveva sognato da anni e non voleva più fermarsi, voleva prenderlo finché Clint non fosse più stato abbastanza in forze da continuare. Clint gemeva forte ad ogni movimento che Nick gli faceva fare e presto iniziò lui stesso a cercare di muoversi più velocemente, eccitato da morire, senza nemmeno provare a tenere sotto controllo la propria voce.  
Voleva che Nick sapesse esattamente quanto lo eccitava, come lo facesse sentire in fiamme e quanto lo facesse impazzire sentirlo strofinarsi contro la sua prostata.  
Nick lo stese sul letto per potersi muovere lui stesso in Clint e il ragazzo si aggrappò a lui anche con le gambe, cercando di spingerlo più a fondo. Lo pregò tra i baci di muoversi più velocemente, di prenderlo con più forza. Clint finì presto per riversarsi tra di loro con un grido quando Nick fece come gli aveva chiesto. Si inarcò sotto l'uomo senza più fiato e si strinse attorno alla sua erezione, portandolo così presto oltre al limite con sé.

Nick rimase fermo in lui a cercare di riprendere fiato e sorrise quando il ragazzo riprese a baciargli il viso con dolcezza, senza più la foga di qualche momento prima.  
"Ti adoro..." Mormorò piano accarezzandogli un fianco.  
"Ti adoro..." Rispose subito il ragazzino, senza smettere di baciarlo e limitandosi giusto a mugolare piano in protesta quando Nick si sfilò da lui per stenderglisi accanto e portarselo sopra.  
Clint sospirò felice e tornò ad accoccolarglisi contro il fianco come era ormai sua abitudine, felice di aver fatto l'amore con lui e di sentirsi finalmente completamente suo. Passò le dita sul suo petto, accarezzandolo e giocando piano con le sue targhette di metallo.  
Nick lo lasciò fare, più rilassato e soddisfatto di quanto non fosse mai stato. Osservò il modo in cui le sue dite giocavano con le targhette e si sollevò appena dal cuscino per potersele sfilare e metterle invece al collo del giovane.  
Clint lo guardò sorpreso, le labbra socchiuse, e Nick si sporse a baciarlo accarezzandogli la nuca.  
"Voglio che le abbia tu?"  
"Sicuro?" Chiese Clint col cuore che correva, stringendo le targhette in una mano.  
Nick annuì e tornò a stendersi, tirandoselo nuovamente addosso. "Sei il mio soulmate, sei il mio uomo. Non c'è nessun altro che vorrei tenesse quel pezzetto di me."  
Clint scosse appena la testa, sconvolto dal modo in cui Nick gli dimostrava per l'ennesima quanto significasse per lui, e si sporse a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra.  
Nick sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso mentre con la mano libera copriva entrambi con le coperte.  
"Vuoi venire a vivere con me dopo il diploma?" Mormorò speranzoso.  
Clint restò senza fiato alla proposta e gli rivolse un gran sorriso. "Sì! Quando vuoi, io non vedo l'ora di poter stare con te se tu mi vuoi..." Ridacchiò piano, ma Nick scosse appena la testa con un sorriso.  
"Certo che ti voglio con me, non ho aspettato altro per tutta la mia vita." Ammise sporgendosi a cercare un altro bacio dalle labbra del suo soulmate.


End file.
